Good Wine, Good Reese's
by Best-written-down
Summary: Emma is off to one of her jobs abroad working in a holiday villa, where just before the guests arrive she is given a list of weird request from a guest who is yet to arrive. There are a few families vacationing together and in the mix are Cora and Henry Mills who have a master plan to get Regina married off. Will Emma ever complete her list With help from Ruby,Mulan and Belle?
1. Best offers around

"Shit!" Emma glanced at the clock and realised she had no more time left to do her packing. _Why didn't I just do this last night HELL I could try and be organised for once in my life and not do it the night before I leave for work_. For Emma even a night before was organised in her mind. She rushed down the stairs of her Boston apartment put her hair into a messy ponytail and hollered a cab. Once she reached the airport she had just enough time to grab a coffee and a few snacks in duty free. _This isn't too much for a nine hour flight right?._ she thought to herself as she put the two bags onto her small pull along suitcase. She joins the boarding line and pulls out her phone and texts Ruby. _Maybe she will be at the villa the same time as me I know she's gonna be out there sometime when I am but not sure what villa shell be at._

 **Hey ruby I was wondering where you're working if you were at the same place as me? Casa Roberti in the mountains? x**

Hey em, yeah I'll be there they have a really cool chill night at the maids house before Blue gets there :) so me and you will have to go buy drinks! Xxx

 **Ah man YES! But yeah we'll go out one night just us as well ;) can't wait its good I will have a friend, gotta turn my phone off now bye x**

Safe flight babe see you Tuesday! :) xxx

"Good afternoon, passport and boarding pass please" the overly excited stewardess said. Emma was prepared for this she got them out as soon as she got inline "oh it's your lucky day a seat in first class has just became available, you're welcome to have it if you'd like?" Emma felt her jaw drop but quickly brought it back up and composes herself. "Sorry what?" she couldn't believe what was happening this never happened to her, the stewardess repeated the offer. _oh thank god now I will be able to sleep_ "yes please I would never refuse an upgrade" Emma couldn't get the smile off her face she couldn't believe the day she was having apart from her lack of organisation with her packing, she had found her favourite candies on offer hence the two full bags one almost completely full of reeses cups AND now she got an upgrade.

First class isn't that different from standard it's just bigger seats and more room maybe better service but still basically the same. A stewardess greeted her at the entrance to the plane looking suspiciously too happy to be stuck on a plane for almost nine hours Emma though. "Good afternoon madam, would you like me to take your bags and guide you to your seat?" Emma nodded "yeah thanks". She sat in her seat and accepted the complimentary champagne, not before asking if it was free or not because she had no money on her only to get looks from the passengers being seated. She didn't fit in here at all.

Emma was woken by a man making a fuss over the food, _I mean I'm a foodie but this guy is taking the serious piss now._ "Sir, I'm sorry but the food will not be served for another hour I have asked the pilot and he said it's not possible for you to get your meals early" the man had been complaining the whole way though the flight and had interrupted Emma's snacking and sleeping so many times she was close to punching the guy in the face. She basically got his life story; He was here for a family gathering and a few meetings with his wife and would be meeting the rest of the family in a hotel near the airport Emma was getting board of their conversation until they mentioned their daughter and what they were planning: "Cora dear we don't know the boy very well…"

"we simply don't need to. We just need the connection and Regina hasn't found anyone yet which makes this the perfect opportunity to both one, improve our business status and two help Regina find someone who will take care of her"

"she won't be at all happy about this, you know how she looks forward to this trip so she can have a rest… I hope you are prepared for her wrath she won't like knowing she has to do work"

"Henry, honey please stop worrying his mother is a good friend of mine and they will be joining us for a short week stay so you will have plenty of time to meet and get to know them"

"CORA!" he realised his voice was too loud and looked around to see Emma basically leaning into their conversation and gave her a glare _Shit! smooth one Emma!. T_ hat didn't stop her from still listening in and readjusted herself so she could still hear, but the one earphone out and reeses wrappers all over her made it too clear that she was listening in.

"Excuse me dear…" Emma was confused

"Excuse me…Reeses" she turned slightly away in her chair in a pathetic late attempt at looking like she was minding her own business, but miserably failing. _Did she just refer to me as Reeses?_ She felt a light tap on her shoulder; she looked up with a confused face that must look comical from Cora's view.

"oh-erm..Hi" The woman looked terrifying to say the least she was dressed in a smart suit clearly worth her whole years wages probably.

"yes dear I couldn't help but realise you looked particularly interested in our convosation?"

"er-..i- didn'-"

"yes you were clearly listening you basically jumped in your seat when you heard my husband raise his voice"

"well it wa-" Emma was cut off again _man this woman is a bitch!_

"well… id appreciate it if you'd stop. it's a private conversation, didn't your mother ever teach you manners? Its common decency…" she paused and looked Emma up and down "also I don-"

"My name is, EM-MA" _FUCK! She's gonna slap me I can see it happening…why isn't she moving!? Is she dead?!_

"well dear.." _thank fuck Jesus..._ "You have made it clear you have no manners and I'm not quite sure what you're doing in this class because you clearly don't belo-"

"Is there a problem here?" the stewardess from earlier approached.

"yes quite alright dear, thank you" Cora gave the fakest smile Emma had ever seen and stepped back to her seat.

"Could I get you anything madam?" The stewardess raised her eyebrow judgement fully, Emma was shocked that it seemed this was all being landed on her _DAMN people need to chill on here._ "No thank you", obviously this still didn't stop Emma from listening in.

"Was that honestly necessary Cora?" she gave Henry a stern look.

"Clearly I didn't get through to her because Reeses is still listening in" _could this get anymore embarrassing I need to STOP!_

 _"_ well I just hope you know what you're doing"

"I just want the best for her you know this." and with that the conversation was over and Emma fell into another deep sleep.


	2. shit

The journey to the villa seemed longer than all the other times. As soon as she reached the villa she went to the staff board to see if she was on the same shifts as Ruby, Emma hated working on her own…it's not that she didn't like anyone else it's just she didn't really know anyone else very well plus her and Ruby could joke about when they worked which made things go faster.

Ruby and Emma met a few years ago at the villa when Emma couldn't figure out how to open the door Ruby had just swooped in laughing and opening the door with her pass turns out she was holding hers the wrong way round. They became quick friends and started to play tricks on the guests to see what would happen and to add some drama to the holidays.

"Emma!" Ruby was calling her from down the drive of the villa, "hey Ruby!" the two had a bone crushing hug Emma loved Ruby but she never really felt comfortable with this amount of affection. They made their way to the maids house to have the brief from Belle who was Blues second so when Blue wasn't about she would take charge. On their way Emma told Ruby about the couple on the plane and how she found Reeses on offer Ruby agreed the couple sounded like dickheads.

They reached the house and saw they were sharing the same room again "Ha I get the double bed you get the sofa this time we agreed!" Ruby grumbled something under her breath. Once they were all set up they made their way to the staff room for the briefing.

The whole briefing was just the usually run through of the rules: No swearing, no tardiness, always finish your jobs before retiring and most importantly no hooking up with the guests or you will be fired and sent home with no pay. Also who would be at the villa and who would be put with whom, this time there were a few small families who were vacationing together. Everyone was directed to the rotary board that had everyone roles on it so everyone knew what they were doing.

Ruby always tells the same story to Emma every time about how she got away with sleeping with one of the guests and how you should always aim your best at one guest so they feel special and tip you at the end of their holiday, because let's face it the pay wasn't amazing most of the people working here are just up for the free holiday and bit of a getaway. "I think I might do the whole flirt thing this year because I need the money"

"yeah you just need to be care full, don't do it too openly don't do it in front of other guests they could either report it or get jealous if you flirt with them all. Try picking just one"

"Most the guests are usually our age though so I'll pick one" Emma let out a laugh "so these guys are the actual owners of the place then?"

"yeah I can't remember their names but I think it's on the board." They made their way over to the board. "but they have a daughter whose bought it off them a few months back she was here when another family was renting it to see how all the maids work and that she's the one who raised our pay actually so I already like her" Ruby had already been out here at this place a few times so she knew more about it. "She's coming late though I heard a few people talking about her and she's really stuck up and spoilt apparently so we-"Ruby was interrupted by Emma loud groan.

"Fuck shit shit shit just my luck isn't it" Emma was visibly getting angry.

"Em what's u-" Cut off again "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DID YOU NOT PICK UP THE NAMES OF THE COUPLE ON THE PLANE!"

"Yeah Cora and Henry why..." Emma pointed at the board. "OHH…Shiite Em you're screwed… wow wait didn't you say they were going to a hotel though?"

"Yeah for a few meetings and that" she was still reading through the board "thank god I'm not gonna be on the house for long I'm on laundry ok I can chill now".

"It might not even be them… but yeah good job just in case, well I'm gonna go to b- sofa actually" Ruby shot daggers at Emma "haha a deal is a deal Rubes! I'll be up in a bit ima check the place out"

"Ok, well don't be too late because tomorrow we are preparing the house then later we have the paaartttey!"

"Night Rubes".

 _Uuurgh this is either gonna be hell or funny._ Emma wondered around the maids house it was like any other she had worked at better condition and more modern than others but basic layout. There are usually two or three to a room in bed sit type styles small kitchens in all but the staff room had a kitchen that was suitable for making more substantial things. Emma got bored and wondered out the maids house was past the villa and up a little hill almost overlooking the villa. She walked down to check out the villa it was pretty big directly in front of it was terraces filled with olive trees and a few fruit trees. _Wow cherry tree nice ima pick some tomorrow…. its getting dark I should head back._ She made her way back up to the villa passing the pool she had completely missed she considered jumping in until she realised it was covered and groaned to herself.

After getting back into the house she discovered some pop tarts on the table and took one _meh no one would realise._ She tucked herself in ready for an early morning.


	3. confusion

Emma woke up to the alarm that ran all the way through the house and slipped on her jeans and tank Ruby was up and ready making pancakes. "awh man you didn't have to Rubes…wow you went all out" she scanned the table to see ice cream, fruits, yoghurt, pancakes, waffles ,bacon and eggs _we are not going to eat all of this and the foods meant to last for a week "_ erm Rubes not to kill ya vibe but this foods meant to last for another four days until we can shop.."

"yeah I know but I invited Belle round and well she said she loves everything so I cooked everything.. is it too much?!" Ruby's smile looked terrifying. "oh she's bringing Mulan as well"

"wait what when did you organise this? I'm not even awake yet"

"well after you left everyone was just mingling seeing who was who getting to know each other before the party tonight and well I invited them round"

"Oh right ok fair enough.. Can I eat now?" _I'm starving man_ her stomach rumbled.

"yeah I suppose you were out pretty late I heard you come in at like one in the morning we thought you got lost"

"what you mean I was out till like ten" It clicked "oh I didn't change my time" Ruby let out a laugh then carried on. There were knocks on the door. "go fetch that Em please".

Emma opened the door to Belle and Mulan "hey you are alive then haha, hey I'm Belle and this is Mulan" Belled hugged Emma _oh wow ok_ she's _a hugger._

 _"_ Hey, yeah I forgot to change my watch" Emma laughed nervously and gave Mulan a nod. They all walked into the small kitchen and dug in a light convocation and Emma's misfortune of meeting the owners on the plane, "yeah but guys I got like two full bags of reeses so im cool" Mulan perked up at that she didn't seem like a morning person "what airport was this?!" she basically sprung to life _ah yes me and this girl will be good friends "_ Boston, they were crazy cheap I take it you are also a cup fan?" Ruby and Belle looked at each other like another language was being spoken.

"I'm not into the bars though they ar-" Mulan was interrupted by Emma "WHAT!? How can you not like them?"

"just too much I guess" Mulan laughed at Emma and her reaction.

"I'll have to show you my recipes some time us foodies need to stick together" they high fived over the table.

"Oooook so we have established you guys love food now we need to hurry though I am in charge and everyone needs to be in the staff room by nine so hurry I need to go prepare" Ruby walked Belle to the door _are they flirting…wai-_

 _"_ want to place bets on how long it takes them to realise"

"Shell bed Belle in six days" Emma put twenty on the table

"seven" Mulan put twenty on the table.

"so you knew these two were into each other?"

"they were basically on each other last night" Mulan let out a laugh "well I need to go get dressed my hulk pj's won't do for the briefing" Mulan left with a pancake in hand.

"Ah well they were cool , so you're into Belle?" Emma saw Ruby blush to no end and she had her answer.

"no" she tried to sound innocent but she really wasn't.

They both made their way down to the staff room just a little late. Belle was talking and showing the staff her schedule on the board for the day it was titled 'OPERATION HOUSE PREPERATION' _hah it rimes cool._ When the presentation was over Belle called Emma over.

"Hey what's up?" Belle gave a weird concerned look, _is she concerned sad what… E_ mma's confused.

"Blue wants to talk to you when she gets here tomorrow morning, and well I'm not sure what it is but she said something about special job because of last time…?" Belle was also confused.

"oh shit… I know what this is" Belle raised an eyebrow "basically the last job was a bit of a disaster she only kept me on because it was only her that saw" she turned red at the thought.

"Em what did you do maybe I can get you out of this thing"

"I fell down the stairs as soon as the guests were arriving like walking into the house… and well I had woke up late and I was mopping the landing and the bucket went all over me" belle was close to tears but was trying not to let her laugh out but Emma knew she was trying her best to keep it in.

"and basically I looked like a wet puppy my hair was drenched my clothes were stuck to me I smelt like cleaner for ages…" Emma eyes darkened and whispered "apparently it was caught on cctv but that's just a rumour" she looked around as though it was a big secret and turned ever redder Ruby walked over.

"what's up guys… oh I know that face you told her about the" Ruby lowered her voice "incident" Belle then let it out a laugh so loud she had to sit down and breath and catch her breath Emma just walked off to do her jobs. "NO EM Wait its ok" Belle couldn't stop laughing.

After she calmed down she looked at Ruby and silently said "the video is real I didn't know it was her" Ruby jaw basically detached from her head "YOU HAVE TO SHOW ME!".

"later we need to get the house ready, you go I'll get the tape"

"Ok, text me when you get it and well watch it" they both blushed not realising they were alone.

The house was basically finished so Emma decided to text Ruby:

 **Hey Rubes I have finished my job do you want any help or anything? X**

Hey no its ok head back I have only a couple things to do xxx

 **Ok see you later :) x**

What Emma didn't know is that in the living room Ruby and Belle were about to watch the tape. "are you sure you want to watch this I mean isn't it a betrayal or something" Belle didn't want to be mean but it was Ruby and well she couldn't say no. "yeah its cool we are showing her after anyway so it's cool, how did you even know about this?"

"well some of us were just looking over tapes because someone had stolen something from the house and we knew there were cameras and well we just found this gem on the archives"

"oh I see let's play it then" Ruby pressed play. "oh my god there she is" she was on the edge of her seat in anticipation.

"okok its gonna happen in like two minutes skip it a bit till you see Blue"

"Oh hey guys what you watching" Emma walked in and both of the jumped for the tv and switched it off "oh guys wow a bit quick I'll leave you to it"

"Wait no" they were both blushing "where you goin' though you finished?"

"Oh I went explorin' it's a nice place OH I FOUND SOMETHING COME SEE" they both followed Emma into the kitchen. "LOOK HOW BIG IT IS LOOK AT ALL THE FOOD" Emma opens the fridge and goes to get some sunny d out "I didn't even know you could get this in Italy!"

"Emma you can't get stuff out the fridge I should tell blue but you can have it if you want a onetime thing ok…"

"OH shit sorry ok I'll put it back its cool, so you guys ready to go get drinks? "

"Yes I'm so ready! Oh Belle what time do the guests get here tomorrow?"

"About three I think so we can all have a good lie in"

"You're the best boss belle shame Blues coming back tomorrow"

"I agree, NOW LETS GET FUCKED" Emma led them out the villa and up to the maid's house.

Once the party was in full swing Emma told Ruby about how Blue wanted to talk to her in the morning they decided to let it go and enjoy the party, both had obviously had too much to drink and stumbled back to their room. Emma woke with a banging headache and the ringing from the house alarm was just making everything a thousand times worse.

"Hey Em pancakes?" Ruby had a massive smile on her face, Emma let out a grumble "I'll take that as a yes..". Emma's head was now resting on the table, "You totally went too far last night Em".

"Tell me 'bout it, this whole Blue thing is messin' with my head"

"Well it can't be that bad she wouldn't have gave you the job if she was firing you it probably just a warning"

"I hope so". Emma dove into her breakfast. "Why are you cooking breakfast now anyway?"

"I don't know I seem to have nick for it… close your mouth Em" she let out a small laugh, they both finished up and went to get ready for the day.

"Em….Emma!..EMMA!" Ruby basically ran into Emma room she was still in the shower "Em you need to hurry up" the shower tuned off.

"What you need Rubes?"

"BLUE"

"FUCK" all Ruby could heard is a progression of Emma saying shit until she reached the kitchen a few minutes later "shit I totally forgot" she sprinted out the door and down to Blues office. _shit shit shit…where is she Jesus._

"Hey Em" Belle appeared round the corner and Emma stuck her head round "BELLE where's Blue!?"

"Erm Em she wanted you to meet her at the house…" she looked at her watch "fifteen minutes ago, Em you don't look so good". Emma ran as fast as she could to the entrance _damn this hangover I need sleep._ Blue was standing at the entrance to the house when Emma got there waiting in her nun looking outfit like always. _does this woman ever change clothes? "_ Hey Blue, sorry I-" she cut Emma off.

"I don't need your excuses. Please, follow me". Blue led her into the house and up the stairs "try not to trip" _did she just make a joke?! Wow so much for 'never speak of this again'._ They arrived into an office slash library, where Tink and Mulan were waiting _._

"Oh hey guys what's going on?" Emma looked to them and then Blue.

"Please be quiet Emma you do ramble." Emma cheeks turned red, "Now girls if you have read the board in the staff room you have been allocated the mills family now I understand there was some confusion between you all because there is only usually one person who prioritises one family."

"Yeah me and Mulan were just talking about that is that why we're here?" Blue nodded "Yes that is why you're here now…The Mills are very big assets to our company and always choose our villas and as you know, they own this one, well, the daughter does and this is where it gets complicated" Blue suddenly looked guilty of something and briefly lowered her head "Miss. Mills arrives two days after her parents not this afternoon with the rest of the families." Blue looked to Emma seriously which made Emma shift on her feet "Now Emma you will be in charge of the family, what this means is that you two are under Emma's control and will be on call for her whenever she may need you no-"

"WAIT? Blue I don't get it? I don't need oth-" Blue cut in "Emma don't interrupt me I was getting to the reason have a little patience. Now as I was saying, when the Mills arrive you two will welcome them and take their bags, Emma will be elsewhere. You must have your walkies on at all times as standard but if Emma asks you to do something you do it ok?" Tink and Mulan nodded "ok now you can go back to your jobs" they all started to walk away "NO Emma not you".

"Oh sorry I just though-, wait so what going on I'm confused why am I in charge of them? And what this about their daughter?" Emma was getting a bit agitated now and just wanted answers.

"Yes well take this" Blue passed her a small folder "inside are Miss. Mills details and requests for when she gets here. Now she is let's say very to the point and you will be something like a personal assistant as such throughout her stay"

"That's not really what I signed up to here I'm just a glorified cleaner basically I mean fuck I can't even work the washing machi-" Blue put her hand up, signalling for Emma to shut up.

"Please you're rambling again and mind your language." Emma let out a huff of frustration.

"So what's going on?!"

"Just read the file dear, I'm giving you till tomorrow evening to go through it and take care of everything for when she gets here. Also you may come to me with any questions, now please the list is long get to work, you may use this room as a few tasks begin in here".

 _S_ he sat behind the large marble topped desk and scanned through the folder. _WHAT THE FUCK!_ Emma pulled her phone out as soon as Blue left and called Ruby. _C'mon Rubes pick up..Pick uuuup_ "Rubes Hey come to the house now! I'm in the office on the top floor"

"Wait Em what's up"

"JUST COME QUICK PLEASE".

She hung up and tried to comprehend what was happening. Reading through the lists and demands she could only think this woman was power crazy or something. Ruby walked in to find Emma sprawled across the desk, papers everywhere, she looked defeated to say the least.

"Hey em, what all this?" she lifted her head slowly, she shoved the papers towards Ruby some falling to the ground "what the HELL?!"

"Tell me about it, I don't understand most of it if I'm honest…I get the shopping list that's it" Ruby was still scanning through the papers. "Rubes I don't know what to do, there are important details missing as well… I don't know when she's getting here, it tells me she likes coffee in the morning but how does she like it, feed th-"

"This woman is CRAZY! WHAT ANIMALS"

"I KNOW! WHERE ARE THESE ANIMALS!? I HAVENT SEEN ANY ANIMALS RUBES!" Emma let her head fall to the desk again with a load thud.

"Em, you need to go see Blue. Some of this stuff is just, well, not normal."

"I know. I don't even have any transport how am I meant to go get all these things?"

"Just go see Blue Em, I mean what uniform will be supplied is i-"

" ?."

"it says here:- when picking me up you will be required to wear the uniform supplied"

"urgh I didn't even see that part…im going to see Blue" Emma packed all the paper away, looking defeated her and Ruby made their way to Blues office.

The door to blues office was open Ruby and Emma could see she was on the phone and could over hear what she was saying "yes Mrs. Mills Im confident you'll be happy with my choice" "yes, thank you. I look forward to your arrival" Blue signalled them to come in.

"Yes do you have questions about your assignment?"

"yeah i-" Ruby cut her off.

"YEAH BLUE THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Blue stood up and addressed Ruby "MISS. LUCAS! Settle down this is not your assignment, nor any of your business. Now leave!" Ruby walked out in a strop, Blue closed the door behind her.

"Sorry about her, its just these things are pretty weird I don't understand why some of these things are needed and i-"

"Emma, I am giving you this opportunity to redeem yourself. Yes I agree it's a very complex and demanding assignment and you're only meant to be a maid, but you will be getting a bonus for doing this which Im sure youll be happy about. Now im aware there are a few key details missing and I was going to call you in anyway so im glad you came" She began typing on her computer.

"Ok. But im not sure I can get all this done in time…I mean the guests are arriving later today and I have all these jobs to do on top of these ones"

"That is exactly why you have Mulan and Tink, they are there to help you you simply need to brief them on what they need to do for you"

"yeah but again what the fuck does all this mean" Blue frowned "I don't understand, I don't know a word of Italian how am I meant to ask for these things? I have no transport this will take more than two trips…"

"First of all Miss. Swan you need to stop with the language this is your last warning. Miss. Mills is a very respected woman and has strict schedule to go along with that, she expect the best and that's what we hope to provide for her. The Mills family has used our villas for many years and are very important to us and I don't want to put that in jeopardy because you can't keep your mouth shut and clean!"

"then why did you choose me then if you think ill be such a disappointment!"

"I didn't" Emmas face dropped in confusion now she was really confused "what do you mean? Then who choose me?"

"Miss. Mills, don't ask me why she just randomly selected you as far as I know, and I was told to brief you. I partly think its because she has invested in our company and now owns many villas and is testing our staff. Now will you let me tell you some of the finer details?"

"yeah go on" Emma was getting tired now her hangover was setting in.

"I must say you don't look so good miss swan are you ok?"

"yeah just brief me so I can get this all done I only have one and a half days to do this ridiculous list"

"ok, so. Miss mills has just sent me over an email its printing now. It has her flight details and where you need to pick up the uniform up from, she has made it very clear to me that the uniform must be warn so that she can recognise you when she arrives" _Emmas nodding must be a good sign although she does look very ill_ "are you sure you're ok" Emma nodded "ok, well as for your transport as you know this villa is now owned by miss mills and she has her own car here as well and has very nicely given you permission to drive it". Blue grabbed the print out of the e-mail. "oh dear, ouh , looks like you'll be having an early morning" she passed the paper to Emma.

"What! She must be crazy! Her flight arrives at 4:30am! Urgggh ok ok. Ill deal with it, where is the car?" Blue handed her the keys " a Porsche?! Niceeee" .

"its in the garage by the stables follow the path behind the house it will lead you up a few terrices you should see it, there is only one road take that road you will end up at the top of the drive and just go down the mountain"

"it's a Porsche? Can it even come up the hill?"

"that's a dumb question miss swan how do you think she got it here"

"wait? But Ruby cleaned out the stables the last time she was here there was no car she would have told me shes into cars and loves Porsches…"

"I don't know ask her yourself now go do your jobs you have a lot to do" Blue got up and opened the door Emma walked out.


End file.
